1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technique for collectively connecting ground wires to a plurality of ground locations in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a ground connection terminal of a joint connector or the like is connected to an end part of a ground wire as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-208815 to connect the ground wire included in a vehicle wiring harness to a ground location of the vehicle. The ground connection terminal is connected to the ground location provided on a vehicle body. Specifically, the ground location is, for example, a bolt hole formed on the vehicle body. A hole of the ground terminal is aligned with the position of this bolt hole, a bolt is inserted into the hole of the vehicle body through the hole of the ground terminal and tightened into the bolt hole of the vehicle body with a predetermined tightening force using a tool such as an impact wrench, whereby the ground terminal can be connected to the ground location of the vehicle body.
However, in the above connection structure, the bolt tightening force for the connection of the ground terminal to the ground location of the vehicle body may vary. Such a variation of the bolt tightening force hinders an improvement in reliability in ground terminal connection.
In recent years, also in the case of collectively connecting a plurality of ground wires to ground locations, it has been required to reliably connect the respective ground wires to the ground locations.
In view of the above situation, the present invention aims to provide a ground connection body capable of improving the reliability of ground wire connection to a ground location.